Under The Mistletoe
by eternalnight8806
Summary: Christmas themed smutty modern oneshot. I do not own InuYasha.


_**A/N: Hey guys! I thought I would give you all a special treat and provide a Christmas themed smutty one shot. This is my secret Santa project from tumblr. I'm posting here a couple days early because I don't think my recipient follows me at all, so fingers crossed. :P**_

 _ **Anyway, a couple notes. There is a companion piece of artwork in this story. I cannot post it here, but please go to (without the spaces):**_

 _ **www. pixiv member _ ? mode= medium &illust_ id=67129143**_

 _ **It was NOT drawn by me. This is the work of the lovely Lenbarboza from tumblr. She also has a deviantart and pixiv accounts under the same name. Please go check her out. She's absolutely amazeballs!**_

 _ **I truly hope you guys enjoy this. It's definitely not my best work, but meh, oh well.**_

 _ **Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **~Eternal**_

Mistletoe. It was always mistletoe. Ever since the first time they met, mistletoe had played an important role in their relationship. It was the catalyst for the beginning, and it was the catalyst now. Kagome sighed as she threw the offending plant towards the other side of the small living room she shared with him. She didn't even know why she was trying to put it up, she knew he'd just scoff and act like it didn't mean anything to him, even though she knew it meant just as much to him as it did her.

She slumped down on the floor in the doorway of the short hallway that led back to the bedroom and bathroom. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the reason she was decorating the apartment by herself in the first place. The fight had been big, even for them. They were both so passionate that their fights often became heated, but this one was different.

They had been getting ready for their respective jobs that morning, talking about the plans for the day when he had dropped the bomb that he and Miroku were going to be going to the bar after work and he didn't know when he'd be home. Kagome had been instantly angry. He knew today was the day she always put up the Christmas decorations and ever since they had met he had been there to help her. Her anger had been met with nothing more than a scoff and his trademark 'Keh', which did nothing but anger her more. The pair had then proceeded to loudly argue for the next fifteen minutes, making them both leave the apartment late for their jobs.

When Kagome had arrived home, before him as always, she sighed as she headed to the hall closet where she kept all of her decorations. Resigned to doing this alone for the first time in several years, she began the tedious process of pulling out box after box of decorations. This was her favorite holiday, odd for someone born and raised in Japan, but she had loved it ever since she could remember, so she tended to go overboard with her decorating.

She had just finished pulling out everything she used to decorate the small apartment and was about to hang the mistletoe up in the hallway where they always put it when the overwhelming sadness hit her like a ton of bricks and she crumbled to the floor in her current position. She was so wrapped up in her crying and self misery that she didn't hear the door open then close, nor the quiet foot steps slowly making their way toward her. It was only when clawed hands slowly grasped her shoulders did she know her husband had come home. She jumped at his touch, looking up into his beautiful honey eyes. The tears did not cease but they did lessen as she looked at him, silently waiting for him to speak.

"Kagome... I'm so sorry. I know how much this means to you-us. I should never have made plans with Miroku today, I knew better. Please forgive me, babygirl?" His voice was quiet, sincere.

Kagome glared at him. He rarely called her pet names, which meant when he did he knew how it would affect her. That particular pet name had a very specific affect on her, one he knew well. She could already feel her abdomen muscles clenching themselves. The resulting half smirk that answered her only fueled the proverbial fire. He knew she could never stay mad at him when he called her 'babygirl' and gave her that damn smile.

InuYasha looked up where the mistletoe should be then back at her. "Where is it?" Kagome pointed vaguely in the direction she had tossed the offending plant. She watched as he stood and literally sauntered over to where it had landed. He bent down at his knees, picked it up and returned to her. He reached up and easily attached it to it's place above their heads. He looked down at his wife, still slumped on the floor, and asked her, "Better?"

Slowly, Kagome nodded, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. InuYasha bent down and took her face in his hands. "Am I forgiven?"

Slowly, a smile spread across her face. She nodded as she took his hands in her own. "Of course you are, puppy. You know I can't stay mad at you for long." Turning his hand palm up, she placed a soft kiss in the middle of his palm. She didn't miss the slight shiver that ran through her hanyou at the gesture. She placed his other hand over her breast, making it very clear what she wanted from him at the moment. A slight whimper escaped her when he began kneading.

"Ka-Kagome," he whined. She smiled into his hand, waiting for him to lose control like she knew he would. No sooner had she thought it than she found herself flat on her back on the floor, InuYasha holding her hands above her head, his lips trailing hot kisses along her jawline.

"Fucking wench. You're in for it now," he whispered into her ear. A soft whimper passed her lips, her body shuddering in anticipation. As if like magic, the next moment she found herself laying naked beneath him, who was somehow also naked. She would never get used to his lightning speed. Once again, her hands were pinned to the floor beside her head.

"C'mon baby, I know you want to be louder than that," he growled out, voice husky as he bent and took a nipple into his mouth. He was rewarded with a loud moan and her back arching up towards him. He used his fang to lightly graze over her nipple, giving her just a taste of the danger he knew she was craving. The resounding scream and whole body quaking he received in return only spurred him on harder.

InuYasha continued to trail kisses down her body. This made her shiver and small moans met his ears. Using just a tiny fraction of his strength, he pried her legs open to give himself access to the part of her that always tasted so fucking sweet. His nose twinged as he inhaled her scent deeply. Her scent made him want her even more. Somehow she always smelled of cherry blossoms, honey, and just a hint of himself.

He flicked his tongue out and drew it along her entrance as slowly as he could. Her hips bucked and he used his hands to force her back down. Once again, his tongue traveled up and down, torturing her with how slowly he was going. Finally, he took that tiny little bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked, hard. This resulted in Kagome's entire body leaving the floor but he just pushed her back down and continued.

She whined at him, words incoherent and breathy. Her body was continuously shaking now from the intense pleasure coursing through her. She was quite literally a whining, whimpering mess on the floor for him. Every movement of his tongue brought on a new wave. It wasn't long before her lower body began clenching in preparation for release. InuYasha hummed over her clit and that was it, she couldn't take anymore. Her body flew from the floor as she orgasmed, shaking and shivering uncontrollably.

A small squeak flew from her lips as she suddenly found herself on her knees facing the wall. She hadn't had time to even register this fact when she felt all ten of his claws lightly running down her spine, his fangs biting down on the back of her neck with just enough pressure to leave a mark without drawing blood. This time, she couldn't hold back the loud, drawn out whimper she let out.

As his claws made their way closer to her bottom, he brought his left hand back up her spine while his other hand pulled back and slapped her ass with enough force to let it echo throughout the room. Kagome bit her lip to hold back the scream of pleasure she so wanted to release. She felt him use his hands to roughly spread her legs open and plunge a couple fingers inside of her. InuYasha smiled when she finally screamed the way he knew she could.

He worked his fingers inside of her, curling them in just the way to drive her crazy. He relished the feeling of her entire body shaking at his ministrations. Even if she hadn't been crying out relentlessly he would still know she was enjoying herself based on the fact that she was so wet it was dripping out around his fingers. It didn't take long for her muscles to start clenching themselves around him, signaling she was near another climax. He worked her harder and faster, desperate for her to cum again for him. A few quick thrusts later and he was not disappointed. The howl he heard from her as she exploded was one of her more impressive ones.

He didn't give her any time to recover before he had replaced his fingers with his throbbing hard erection. Pressing her into the wall with his body, InuYasha began pounding into her with full abandon. He grabbed her hands, pulled them behind her back and used them to pull himself into her even deeper. Kagome was moaning and screaming without stopping now. The walls echoed the sounds of their bodies colliding at breakneck speeds.

Once again, it wasn't long before he could tell she would release. Abruptly, he stopped. Kagome whined in protest, he just smiled to himself. InuYasha pulled her away from the wall and slowly turned her around to face him. On his knees in front of her, he pulled her up into his lap, straddling him.

"I want to see your face when you cum for me this time," he told her just before taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. His cock teased her entrance, forcing her to moan into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him. Slowly, he pushed himself back inside of her, watching her face the entire time. He loved the cute way she bit her bottom lip when she was impatient with him.

His hands found her hips, guiding her up and down on him in a very sensual way. He took it slower this time, wanting to see the buildup as it happened. His hips ground up to meet hers, pushing into her just a little deeper with every thrust. Her head fell backwards when he finally pressed as deep into her as possible. He held himself there for a moment before he resumed his previous agonizing pace.

"Look at me, Kagome," he commanded. She raised her head and looked back into his gorgeous golden eyes. "I love you, so fucking much." Kagome smiled at him and squeezed his shoulders in response. He pulled her face back towards his own and gave her a long, deep kiss, quickening his pace. He wanted to feel her cum, right now.

Suddenly, Kagome tore herself away from him, threw her head backwards and cried to the ceiling as her entire body was wracked with her sudden and powerful orgasm. Her hanyou just increased his speed, working toward his own release. Soon enough, his body tightened and shook as he emptied himself into the woman in his arms.

Slowly, the pair slumped into the other and collapsed down onto the floor, wrapped around eachother. InuYasha nuzzled at Kagome's neck and whispered in her ear, "That's my good babygirl." Kagome shuddered in his arms. They lay there for a moment, allowing their bodies to return to normal. Kagome's eyes met the mistletoe hanging above them and smiled even wider. No matter what, mistletoe would always be important to them. Even in the worst of times, mistletoe could always bring them back together. She placed a soft kiss on her hanyou's shoulder, smiling to herself. Even if he didn't know it consciously, he knew it, and that's what mattered to her.


End file.
